


Hold Your Breath

by frankcastlesfemfeb (Deathtouch)



Category: Agent Carter (TV), Marvel
Genre: Breathplay, Cunnilingus, F/F, Vaginal Fingering, selfcest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-23
Updated: 2015-10-23
Packaged: 2018-04-27 16:27:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5055715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deathtouch/pseuds/frankcastlesfemfeb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Femfeb 2015 | Fanfic <br/><i>anonymous asked:</i> hi! i requested a selfcest fic from you in 2014 and it was the best fic i read all year, i was hoping to send through another. could you write a peggy/peggy fic for femslash february where peggy encounters an errant experiment from howard that duplicates her — now she's realizing that she's actually very compatible with herself, in more ways than one :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hold Your Breath

**Author's Note:**

> unbeta'd! all mistakes are my own.

Howard swore he hadn’t made her like this on purpose. 

The man was a genius, an engineer so far head of his time that he was limited by the technology of the era. That being said, he was no expert on cloning. Peggy had only volunteered her DNA because the idea of two Peggys in the world was much more appealing than two Jarvis’s, and far less terrifying than two Howards. She should have known that things would go awry. With Howard Stark, things always went awry. 

“Just, sit.” Peggy instructed, pointing towards the bed. “There, on the mattress.” She locked the door as she spoke, counting her lucky stars. It was amazing that she’d managed to sneak Howard’s little science project in here without anyone seeing. Now they just had to make it through the next few days without getting caught. Peggy supposed she could pass the copy of her off as a twin sister if need be, but she wasn’t sure how good the clone would be at playing along. 

It didn’t talk much, this clone. It was lascivious and voracious in nature, and disinclined to speak. What it lacked in words it made up for with heavy lidded bedroom eyes and the incessant need to touch. Even now it ignored Peggy’s instructions and reached out instead, soft fingers going for Peggy’s waist. 

“Ah, ah.” Peggy took her copy by the hand and walked her towards the bed. This was the precise reason she couldn’t have left the clone with Howard if she wanted to. It couldn’t keep it’s hands to itself, and Howard couldn’t either. The thought of Howard Stark romancing one of his own creations was odd enough, but the fact that it looked like Peggy made it even worse. It more than just looked like her, it was her. It was her body, her face, a perfect duplication. …except of course for the personality. So far as Peggy could tell this clone had one thing on its mind. 

Howard swore he hadn’t made her like that on purpose, but Peggy didn’t believe it. 

She led her double right up to the bed, but it was not so easy to extrapolate herself from the clone’s soft touch once they were there. 

“I’m you?” The clone murmured softly. Peggy recognized her own voice, but she hardly ever sounded like that. The tone used was that of a seductress. 

“Yes,” Peggy explained. Her copy seemed to understand this, they explained it all to her earlier, but still she seemed fond of hearing Peggy reiterate that fact. Peggy pushed the duplicate’s hands away from her hips, and guided her to sit down on the mattress.

“I’m so beautiful.” The clone’s voice was so soft and demure. As soon as Peggy let go of it’s wrist, it was already reaching up again. This time it went straight for the buttons on Peggy’s blouse. 

Peggy blushed at once and pushed those insistent hands away yet again. “You really must stop.” She said, gently scolding. 

Though the clone had Peggy’s same muscles, and presumably both her fighting skills and graceful maneuverability it hadn’t shown it could use either. Until now when suddenly it reached out for Peggy. Fully aware of it’s strength, the copy wrapped a hand around the back of Peggy’s neck. Swiftly and skillfully it switched their position, leveraging itself up and pushing Peggy to the bed instead. It was so unexpected Peggy did not think to fight back. She ended up on her back, on the mattress, staring into her own eyes. Such lustful eyes. 

“Why must I stop?” The clone asked. It went for the ruffles of Peggy’s skirt, pushing the cloth out of the way. 

Peggy opened her mouth to speak. There were a million and one reasons that they shouldn’t be doing this, but there was only one reason that really mattered; she was saving her first time to be with Steve. Howard was still looking for him, still searching endlessly in the arctic for remnants of a ship… anything… 

This… wouldn’t be cheating though. Not technically. This wasn’t some strange man she’d met at a diner or out dancing. This was her. 

Before she could talk either herself or her clone out of this she felt fingers between her thighs. It felt surprisingly good. No one had ever touched her there before. It’s not like she hadn’t wanted someone too. She was business oriented, and she had been waiting longingly for the right person, but she thought about it often. She thought about all the things she wanted someone to do to her. She had daydreams of great detail in which she thought about the sex she could be having. 

It was very clear this copy of her knew quite what she wanted. 

“Hold your breath.” The clone whispered.

Peggy could not have disobeyed even if she wanted to. She always held her breath when she touched herself. It was uncanny that her clone knew that. With those three words she accepted what was happening fully. This was not thoughtless sex, this was masturbation at its finest. 

She took a deep breath, chest rising as it filled with air. Her clone slid it’s hands further up her thighs, pulling down Peggy’s panties and pantyhose. As soon as the undergarments were out of the way it ducked it’s head, quickly disappearing under Peggy’s skirts. Peggy made a desperate noise, still holding her breath. 

She had only ever imagined what a tongue might feel like, all too curious to find out. It was such a wondrous sensation to finally feel it. The clone’s mouth was warm, it’s lips soft, and it’s tongue wet. It licked eagerly, wide tongued and all-encompassing at first. Then it focused it’s efforts, licking circles into the most sensitive of places between Peggy’s legs. 

Peggy’s fingers twisted up in the sheets and her back arched. Her chest ached a little, and her face flushed red, but still she held her breath. Her clone knew exactly how she liked to be touched. It wasted so little time, going straight for what it knew Peggy would want. 

Just when she thought the ministrations of her own tongue might be enough to send her off – coupled with the delicious pleasure of wanting a breath – she felt something more. The clone had brought a hand under Peggy’s skirts as well, and as it’s tongue swirled knowingly it’s two fingers slid into Peggy too. 

Peggy’s should blades dug into the mattress, and she cheated at holding her breath by drawing in a desperate gasp. Her chest was tight with the effort of holding so much air and that tautness rippled out through her entire body. Every muscle she had was tensed and stiff. 

The clone drew its now slick fingers out and pushed them back in again, scissoring and twisting them in time with it’s all-knowing tongue. 

Peggy had no chance of lasting long against herself. She came with a cry. Air rushed from her lungs, electricity sparked from inside of her and burst out. Every tensed muscle trembled. It felt so good she thought tears might come to her eyes. 

Her clone didn’t stop, and each movement of it’s tongue brought out another flash of pleasure. Each twist and press of her two fingers enhanced the orgasm. When Peggy finished coming her whole body felt weak. She panted eagerly, gasping for the air she’d readily denied herself. 

After a moment, the duplicate head resurfaced. It’s hair was a bit of a mess, and the lust in it’s eyes hadn’t diminished at all. 

“Me next.” It insisted. “You know what I like, Peggy.” 

Peggy bit her lip and nodded.

Howard swore he hadn’t made the clone like this on purpose, but in that moment Peggy could genuinely care less.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!   
> feel free to comment here or chat me up on tumblr http://frankcastles.tumblr.com/ask  
> if you have any marvel femslash suggestions, please keep me in mind next february! :)


End file.
